


Babies Babies Babies

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Rock star Dominic Harrison (aka yungblud) and his wife are expecting a baby girl and he couldnt be happier.
Kudos: 2





	Babies Babies Babies

You woke up with the feeling of uneasyness in your stomach as you steped out of bed your stomach lurched and churned causing you throw up all over the hardwood floors of the bedroom.

All this comotion woke your husband Dominic who was sound asleep next to you.

"Are you allright darling," he spoke in his thick nothren british accent as he looked over to see his beloved wife hunched over throwing up on the floor.

"Does it look like I am ok," you snapped as you tried to get up off the bed and into the bathroom.

Dom quickly came to your aid and lifted you off the bed and into the bathtub "you wait right here y/n while I go get you come clean clothes,"he spoke gently.

As you waited in the tub helpless you started to feel worse your stomach churned and your head throbed causing you to feel even sicker.

Luckly Dom returned quickly with clean clothes he instructed you to take of your pjs that were soaked in vomit and relax while he drew you a bath.

You looked up at your husband from the bubble filled bath and smiled. "Sorry for snaping at you eariler Dominic I dont know what came over me,"you apoligized.

"Its all right baby I understand after your bath I want you to lay back down in rest while I go to the store,"Dom responded.

You nodded and sank deeper into the tub "could you please purchase a pregency test while your out, you asked.

Sure thing darling,"Dom responded as he helped you get out of the bath into some fresh pjs and back into bed.

You realy felt like the luckest woman alive you were so gratefull for your loving husband.


End file.
